


Straight to Hell

by StilesHale91



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Character Bleed, Evil, Eye Licking, Infinity Gems, Insanity, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Ronan's special ritual before conquering the whole universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Hell

The Kree male was leaned against one of the USS Vengance’s window with crossed arms, he held his dark eyes on the tall black haired male sitting in the captain’s chair. He was holding tightly onto his war-hammer, taking one step towards the bridge what made the presumably captain smirk and shake his head a little.  
“It didn’t work the first ten or twenty times, why do you think it’d work now, Ronan?” The low voice filled the bridge and the male with the hammer in his hand walked over to a seat placing the universal weapon beside it before he would have walked over to the one sitting on the captain’s chair.  
“I was about to get the Infinity Stones and rule all the filthy species.”  
“You were dying. And if I wouldn’t have picked you up with my portable transwarp you’d be dead by now.” Khan eventually glanced up at the Kree man standing beside him, he stood up facing the other.  
“Why would you bother saving me?”  
“We’ve talked it all through. We had an agreement. How disappointing it was for me to see you’ve failed to fulfill it.” Khan said with his head raised up onto the higher Kree man.  
“You need to understand I didn’t trust you after you’ve had shot me down with your phaser.”  
“It did not cause any damage on you. Your people did the same to me, knocked me out for hours. You were standing there watching me on the ground, you could have killed me, but you didn’t. Why is that so?”  
“I’ve known you mean no threat to me. I’ve also known I will be able to conquer all the planets without any help.” Ronan said and pushed on Khan’s chest to get him out the way so he could sit into the captain’s chair.  
“Of course, I even forgot. You’re Mr Know It All.” Khan shot a frowning look at Ronan who was sitting now in the captain’s chair running his blue hand along the panel and buttons, only with the tips of his fingers without pushing anything.  
“You’re insane for thinking you could have survived touching that stone all by yourself.” Ronan pulled his arm back and looked up at Khan who was leaned against the panel. If it’d have been anyone else insulting him like that he’d have killed that person with his hammer or by hands in a blink of an eye, except for Khan, not as if he’d not wanted to but he failed to cause damage on the super human.  
“Insane? Says the man, who crushed a human’s skull and brain with his bare hands.”  
Khan looked into those dark purple eyes with his evil ones and tilted one of his eyebrow.  
“Sleeping in the dead Xandarians’ blood isn’t something either what would make you a sane person, Ronan. Maybe our insanity is what connects us.” Khan lowered his head and grinned evilly at Ronan. “Be my ally, this time without trying to fool me, and we’ll have the whole universe on its knees. We’d bath in the blood of our victims. It’ll make us stronger, our skin young enough.” Khan smirked as Ronan returned the grin and was found of the future plans.  
“I wondered often how human blood feels against your skin.” Ronan grabbed onto Khan’s chin pulling him closer deepening his blue teeth onto the plump lower lip of Khan’s. He wasn’t protesting as he felt the teeth deepening lower soon his blood spilled onto Ronan’s mouth who backed off tasting it, before he wiped his mouth off looking at the red spots on his blue hand. “We could start with the Earth.”  
“I’ll make a plan first, wouldn’t want anyone to interfere into our job.” Khan wiped his own blood of with the black sleeve of his tight sweatshirt, he didn’t react anything on how Ronan bit onto his lips, he could have bit onto anything else, his cheek, his hand, but even so he’s chosen his lips.  
“How long will it take? I’m impatient, won’t want to wander in the empty space doing nothing.”  
“We need to stay away from the spotlight for a while, so everyone would think, we’re far away or no longer alive. Be patient, Ronan.”  
“Easy to say.” Ronan huffed and took off his helmet placing it onto the panel’s edge. Khan held his eyes on the blue skin, and the black war painting on the other’s head. He stared into the purple magically looking eyes, he’s never seen eyes like that ever in his life. The black pupils weren’t in a circle shape but in a sort of octopus form, the shiny purple iris looked breath-taking. The black painting enhancing the beauty of those unique eyes.  
“We better spend the time wisely then, wouldn’t you agree?” Khan sat down onto the edge of the table looking up at Ronan who walked up to him slowly.  
“What would that be?” He asked on a bored voice grabbing onto Khan’s black sweatshirt.  
Khan panted a bit as Ronan almost pressed his nose against his, their faces being so close. The dark haired male leaned up kissing Ronan on the lips, while he ran his hand along the dried black painting along Ronan’s skull. The Kree man looked confused down at Khan however not pushing him away.  
“We’ll kill everyone around us, make few of them our slaves….we'll create our own vast hell, make all the rest suffer.” Khan whispered on his sinister voice moaning as Ronan was licking his neck. “…I’ll crush anyone’s head you want me to, we’ll drink and swim in their blood.”  
Ronan grabbed tightly onto Khan kissing him back roughly, lot of biting and sucking on the lips, blood dripping down on the chin. Khan was staring mesmerized into those perfect pair of eyes. He leaned in pressing soft kisses onto the black eyelids, rubbing his tongue along the painting on the other’s eyelid, then his long black lashes. Khan felt how the leather pants on him were getting more uncomfortable with a growing erection in his pants. Once the eyes were opened, revealing the mesmerizing pupils and iris, Khan couldn’t resist and pressed his tongue against it however no longer than only for half second as Ronan squinted his eyes backing his head off a little.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Your eyes…they’re like those picturesque galaxies…”  
“You want to lick them?”  
“I do. I want to feel that black pupil and purple iris against my tongue.” Ronan smiled a little then slipped his blue hands onto Khan’s butt pulling him closer to him and he held his eyes open. Khan’s massive erection throbbed in his pants and he cupped Ronan’s head moving in sticking his tongue out and pressed the tip of it against the surface of the soft bit slippery eyeball. He pressed his lap against Ronan’s while he was licking on the other’s eye saliva dripping down on his chin as he kept humping against Ronan’s lap. He found it remarkable how Ronan was able to keep his eyes open like that easily. He backed off a little pressing kisses onto his other eye, licking at it for a while. Ronan easily picked him up and seated down on the captain’s chair beginning to take of his own pants pushing it down till his knees smirking as Khan stared down at the big blue cock and the probably dyed black pubic hair.  
“You want to lick that too?” Ronan grinned as he didn’t have to ask twice and Khan was already down on his knees taking the tip of the cock inside his mouth sucking on it while Khan was stroking his black locks. “I will manage the waiting, if we’ll spend the days like this.” He whispered hissing a bit as Khan took him deeper inside him. He moaned annoyed as Khan stopped it and pushed his pants down, the view being strange for Ronan, the pale body, the foreskin. Khan sat onto Ronan’s lap panting as the hardness was rubbed against his hole. “You’ll be my mate, for good if we do this.”  
“And you’ll be mine.” Khan mumbled as he was kissing Ronan passionately, groaning as the big sized cock penetrated inside him. He was struggling not believing he’d be able to take it all, Khan held onto Ronan, tearing his clothes off him snuggling to the blue chest tightly kissing his neck as the Kree’s penis was deeply inside him, blood dripping out of the human down onto Ronan’s blue skin. Ronan placed his hand around the pale cock and began to rub and squeeze it while he was thrusting his own erection inside Khan’s tight arse. As he came inside the beautiful human a mixed colour of red and blue ran out of Khan’s arse, for Ronan’s surprise Khan got up from the chair and grabbed onto him shoving him onto the floor, Ronan facing the ground. Khan spread the legs open pushing the pants lower till the other’s ankles and positioned himself to the crack of the arse. “Beautiful.” He mumbled then pressed his thick cock inside without any preparation, shivering into the other’s groan. “Look at me Ronan…I want to see those eyes.” He panted thrusting inside the Kree, and his cock throbbed when he saw the gorgeous pair of purple eyes. Khan ran his palm along the other’s thigh looking down as from his belly till their feet, their body looked perfect on each other. Khan’s black fringe dropped onto his forehead, as he was thrusting in and out faster and faster till he reached his orgasm, pulling out of Ronan, and kissed him on the lips.  
“Are you ready for more, in the showers?” Khan asked as they got up from the floor kissing him again deeply.  
“Yes…this is definitely the best ritual before going into battle.” Ronan grinned slipping his arm around Khan’s slim waist and they walked along the corridor stepping over the cold corpses of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Khan&Ronan fanvid, if you're interested, here's the link :) :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aI22sC_2OA


End file.
